Trouble at Disney
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: When G.G. gets (has) to take the God of Mischief and the God of Thunder to Disneyland, what happens? Long lines, rides, mischief, oh my! And the only help she has are two fairies and a friend who can't put his book down. And the God of Mischief isn't making things easy for her.


Hey, parents with kids out there? Have you ever taken your kids to any Disney Park? Crazy, right?

They stay up all night the night before yet somehow have the energy to be hyper the next day; in the morning no less. On the car/bus ride up there, they keep jumping up and down in their seats, unable to sit still even for a second. When you finally get there, they all but bolt out and try to rush in. Thankfully (hopefully), you have those wonderful backpacks that have a leash on them; but that doesn't exactly make your dislocated shoulder any better. The kids meanwhile jump up and down in the line into the Park, unable to hold their excitement in, though you can't quite blame them.

When you get in, they want to get on a ride they desperately want to go on. Now, if you have two kids, one wants to go on The Pirates of the Caribbean while the other wants to go on Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. You have the choice of either separating or satisfying the one first then the other later; and that's if you have your other with you. (If you're the only one with them, hopefully you pick the one that won't throw a tantrum).

Now then the next obstacle is the long lines. The kids start to get impatient and gradually start to whine. Thinking fast, you come up with a game for them to play. It goes well for a bit, but the game doesn't last; especially when your kids have a short attention span.

The rides go well, but then one of your kids wants to go on the Haunted Mansion, the Tower of Terror, or another scary ride. The one who gets scared easily doesn't want to, which leads them to being teased by their other siblings. Quickly threatening to ground the perpetrator, one of you waits with outside while the other goes with the ones who want to. Now, if there is one with you than you're golden, but if there is more, you're in trouble.

Then comes the matter of food. You most likely brought snacks to save money, but they don't want snacks for lunch; They want to good stuff like the pizza or the Mickey Mouse Ice Creams. Most likely even at a sit-down place where you can see their favorite characters (Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Belle, Ariel, Snow White, etc.) while you eat. And they possibly want to get some Disney toys or hats of them.

Speaking of characters, they most likely want to take a picture with them or see their show. Problem: Their favorite characters are on the other side of the Park or they have a schedule that you can't make. As you try to explain to your children, the sad, puppy, dog eyes or their dismayed faces start to come out. Now do you really want them to be unhappy in the Happiest Place on Earth? Then the lines for the said-characters are insanely long; possibly even longer than the ride lines.

Then at the end of the day, when all your energy is spent, they want to see Main Street Electrical Paradeand fireworks. After that, all the lack of sleep from the night before starts to get them; you have to carry them out or at least some of them, along with whatever you bought that day.

Fun, right?

Now let's changed the situation a little.

Let's say you have two thousand-year old demigods with you; both of which are not from Earth, but from Asgard. One of them barely knows anything of "Midgard" while the other seems to cause mischief wherever he goes. Now imagine all of a day with them in Disney; Trying to keep the less informed one out of trouble while also trying to keep the mischievous one from _causing _trouble. Did I mention the only help you would have would be two six-inched fairies and a friend who can't keep his nose out of his magic book?

Makes the day with the kids look like a walk in the park, right? And that's not even counting the preparing prior to that!

* * *

**Disclaimer~**

**-Loki**

**(glares) ... I don't own anything. Everything mentioned in this is owned by Disney.**

**-G.G.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Thor**

**(wince)**

**-G.G. and Loki**

**(jingles) "Stay tuned."**

**-Tinkerbell**


End file.
